The New Student
by A.B. Victorina
Summary: This is with SHuriken School and sorry if the 2nd chapter is short!
1. New to Shuriken School

"I'm so excited for the talent show they're giving next week! Are you going to join?" Ami asked.

"I think I'm showing my skateboarding skills!" Jimmy B. said.

It was a typical little day for Eizan Kaburagi. He was studying with his best friends Okuni Dohan and Jimmy B. Kubo Sensai bored them to death during the lesson, they learned some new ninja moves, nothing out of the ordinary really.

That's what he thought.

"Students and staff, please assemble in the classroom now." The voice of Principal Sama was heard throughout the whole school.

"I wonder what's up." Eizan remarked.

"Maybe Kubo's glasses just got lost. Or there's no school tomorrow!" Jimmy answered.

"Let's just go. Everyone else is leaving." Okuni told them.

"Everyone, I want you to meet the new student, Ina. I assigned a new 'buddy' for her. Her 'buddy' will show her around the school and help her for 2 weeks. That is all. Her 'buddy' is Eizan." Principal Sama left.

Eizan walked to the girl. The girl looked fragile and delicate. She looked shy. But she was pretty. She had thick wavy black hair and glasses that framed her face.

"Hi. I'm Eizan. I'll introduce you to the other students and the teachers." Eizan said. "First let's get your stuff in the room. You're staying in the girls' room. Hey Okuni, can you show her?"

"Sure." Okuni answered.

"Thanks." Ina answered timidly.

After they went to the room, they went back to Eizan. Eizan introduced Ina to all the other classmates.

"Ina, you've met Okuni and this is Jimmy, Ami, Daisuke, Choki, Nobunaga, Pig, Jacques, and Marcos."

"Hi!" they all answered at the same time.

"Well you've seen the Principal but there are more teachers." Eizan said. "Let's go there."

Ina just nodded.

"Well this is Kubo Utamaro, Vladimir Keitawa, and Kita Shunai. This is Zumichito and the Cleaning Lady."

"Welcome to Shuriken Ina." KitaSan said.

"Thanks." Ina answered.

"Everyone seemed friendly" Ina thought. "I guess this won't be so bad after all."

**Was this a stupid story? R&R pls. Constructive criticism is allowed but not too much.**


	2. An Encounter with Katana

It's my 6th day in Shuriken School. The past days have been kinda well. I'm coping with the class thanks to Eizan. Only one bad thing happened.

Katana.

I didn't know that school until a while ago...

Okuni and I went down to the lake beside Katana school and started talking to me about the talent show. We didn't know that the Katana students were watching us.

We were interrupted with a nasty voice saying "Hey Shuriken loser. What are you doing here? And who's that with you?"

Okuni (who has quite a bit of temper) said "We aren't losers and she's a new student F.Y.I. so leave us alone"

We left and then I asked Jimmy what was Katana.

"Katana is the sneakiest, meanest, most rotten, dirtiest cheaters among all ninjas. There's Naginata, Bruce Chang, the Kamimura twins, Doku, and the freaky principal who has a chick." he answered

"Uh, okay, thanks Jimmy."

I went back to Okuni and I asked her if she was joining the talent show.

"I don't think so. I don't have much of a talent. How about you, are you joining?"

"Well I'm not sure..." I answered

"Come on, I'm sure you can sing or something..." She told me.

"Maybe..."

The next day, I woke up. Okuni and Ami were still sleeping. I was singing softly while I was brushing my hair. Then I heard a voice.

"You sound amazing!"

I jumped up. It was Okuni. I thought she was asleep! She scared the nuts out of me!

"Ah! Please don't freak me out like that again! And I thought you were sleeping!" I asked her.

"You didn't wake me up. I just woke up then I heard you." Okuni explained. "I think you should join the talent show."

"No way! People are going to stare at me and I'll probably pass out. I've been here for barely a month!"

"Come on, just try it."

I considered this for a moment. "Fine."

I don't know why I gave in to Okuni. I must have been crazy, or out of my mind, or drunk.

**This chapter is short. I'll make the next one longer. Promise.**


End file.
